Surreal Memes Wiki:Rules
We have rules to keep the wiki safe and improve it. The rules are created by all admins of the wiki, so JoeJoeTheAnimator shouldn't feel special. 1. All content must be surreal, unless it's a rare exception., in which case you can add it on your userpage or on a blog post. Non-surreal pages are highly discoraged and may be deleted. 2. Some characters have only canon info on their page, So please ask a character's creator before expanding it with non canon information (If the character's creator is inactive, Ask someone related to the creator) 3. As of the FANDOM Guidelines. You have to be 13 Years of age or older to register a Wikia Account, If you are Under the Limit, You can view the Wikia as a guest. 4. If an article has a gallery with 12 or more photos/videos, you can split pages by adding a gallery page. 5. As this is the surreal memes wiki, normeism (acting like a normie, posting normie memes) is highly discouraged. It will not result in a block, but it will probably get admins more against you. 6. Do not chain mail, it will result in a instant block without warnings. 7. Please add and share your knowledge, if you have any problems, leave a message on one of our admin's talk page. 8. Do not request personal information and do not give out the personal information of someone else against their will. This is considered doxxing. 9. Create an account with an appropriate username. If your username is inappropriate, you will be forced to change your username or create a new account. 10. Don't edit other people's userpages. 11. Be free of spamming, because spamming is annoying, and it will also flood the wiki. If you initiate or participate in a spam attack, You will be perma-scronched and reported to your ISP when caught. 12. Harassing other users is NOT acceptable. Remember, Nobody likes a bully. 13. We have no tolerance for trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment. Please be aware that this is not a chan site. 14. We also have no tolerance for vandals, any form of vandalism results in being warned. 15. If you see a Troll or A Vandal, report them to a Administrator and leave them alone. Do not engage in any Flame War, you'll be only fueling the desire to cause problems. 16. Creating a second account to evade a lock is forbidden, and will result in your second account recieving a block twice as long as your first account's block. If you create a third account for the same purpose, that account will recieve a block twice as long as your second account, and so on. 17. Do not use an alternate account to vandalize. 18. No harassment or bullying, or making fun of disorders. 19. Reasons for deleted comments are: bullying and harassing users, drastic and offensive content, pornography, doxxing, the comment being nonsensical and irrelevant or containing lies/unreliable propaganda. 20. Swearing in the comment section, however is allowed as long as it's not used to offend other users. 21. Comments should be relevant to an article. 22. Earning rights are not always easy. To earn it, you must ask one of the bureaucrats in his/her talk page and not to promote instantly. * To be a , you must have 75 edits overall, and 30 main space edits. However, it's unlikely to be a content moderator when you have of the trustworthiness rating. * To be a and/or , you must have 200 edits overall, and 75 main space edits. However, it's unlikely to be a chat moderator and/or a discussions moderator when you have of the trustworthiness rating. * To be a , you must have 300 edits overall, and 150 main space edits. However, it's unlikely to be a content moderator when you have of the trustworthiness rating. * To be an , you must have 600 edits overall, and 150 main space edits. However, it's unlikely to be an admin when you have of the trustworthiness rating. * To be an , you must have 1,200 edits overall, and 400 main space edits. However, it's unlikely to be a bureaucrat when you have of the trustworthiness rating. 23. Abusing the powers can cause a demotion. This is also the case if they don't follow the rules above. 24. Don't be inactive, if you stay inactive for 9 months then you will be demoted. 25. Don't mark the main page as a stub as it makes no sense, if you do it then you will be demoted. 26. Don't delete the main page of the wiki. If you do it, then you will be demoted. 27. If you're also an admin, don't make fun of other admins on the wiki. 28. If you break a small rule, an admin might just warn you on your message wall. 29. If you break the rules very frequently, admins have the right to scronch you for as long as they feel is necessary. 30. If you are an admin, you can only block a user if you have a valid reason. For example, "Mass vandalism" is a good reason for a block, but "Adding an extra empty line onto my article" is not. 31. If you are an admin and you block a user, make the length of your block reasonable. For example, don't give a user an eternal block for a minor offense, but also don't give a mass vandal a 1 day block. 34. No inappropriate content allowed, such as nudity and sexual content. Inappropriate content results in an instant block without warnings. Also do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. 47. If you do not understand how to use a piece of equipment, ask the instructor for help. Consequences for Breaking the Rules Category:Miscellaneous Category:Community Category:IMPORTANT